Chapter17. City of the Overlanders,Sonic Adventure
by Jolteon998
Summary: The long awaited Sonic Adventure Tie in. Sonic Tails and the rest of the gang go out to search for Robotnk. While Jolteon has to deal with a all powerfull evil relased on Mobius.


[If you want to know how the freedom fighters got to the city I suggest you read the Sonic   
comic book entitled, If Wishes were Acorns. If you didn't well then that's ok cause they   
didn't bother to explain how they got there in the game.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic Adventure   
tie in  
  
The City of the   
Over-Landers  
  
  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Jolteon exclaimed. "I know it's amazing how it has   
sunlight in here!" Sonic said stunned. "It is a beautiful city though" Hershey commented.  
"Yeah, sorta like what mobotroplis was like" Bunnie said. "Maybe we should stop gawking   
and lets go have a look for ourselves" Sally stated anxiously. "Yeah maybe there's a chilly   
dog stand down there, I'm starved" Sonic said as he rubbed his belly. "Typically Sonic   
always thinking with his stomach" Jolteon said. "And WHAT is wrong with that?'' Sonic said   
to Jolteon angrily. "Alright you two knock it off!" Sally said to Jolteon and Sonic to   
calm them down.  
  
Sonic, Jolteon, Sally, Hershey, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails and Nate walk down the   
center of the road looking around. "Wow these things are even bigger up close!" Tails said   
overwhelmed. "Everyone, ah.. I hate to interrupt your sight seeing but, why are all these  
people staring at us?" Jolteon asked returning the looks that all the people we giving   
him. Suddenly four police cars block both sides of the road. "Halt! YOU WILL CEASE AND   
SURRENDER TO US NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" the head officer Demanded. "Not the warm welcome  
we were expecting" Nate sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Well Sonic it looks like we are going to teach these officers a lesson" Jolteon   
said to sonic as he looked at him with a smile. "NO! WAIT! STOP!" Nate shouted our as he   
ran towards the head officer. "Nate, Nate is that you?" the officer said. "Hey, it is you!   
At ease officers I know this guy" the officer said as he waved his hand at the other   
officers. "What are you doing back here? And what is with all of these pets?" Asked the   
officer looking strangely at the rest of the group. "Firstly, let me assure you they are  
not pets. And I will let Princess Sally explain why we are here" As Nate steps to the  
right  
  
"Thank you Nate" Sally said. "She can Talk!" the officers said astonished. "Yes,   
ever since I was eight months old, but that is not why we are here. You see there is a   
threat to your city that we came to warn you about" Sally said as she continued talking to  
the head officer. "I don't care who they are, I don't trust that weird looking yellow mutt"  
The officer said with a sly look in his eye. "A yellow what?!" Jolteon asked as he reached  
for his gun. FWAPP!!! Hershey slaps Jolteon's hand as he reaches for his gun "Behave  
yourself Jolty!" she commanded. "But you heard what he called me" he said as he stared at   
the officer.   
  
In a nearby hotel. "Welcome to station square ho.....tel?" the main clerk greeted   
confused. "Thanks bud, Oh and could you send up some chilly dogs up to the executive   
suite?"   
  
During that evening. While all of the group are sleeping in their bed's, a midnight  
cleaning lady appears in the room and starts to clean the room. As she cleans up the room  
she also gathers their laundry. "That's everyone's stuff, OOPS I can't forget about this   
belt" she says as she exits the room carrying the Jolteon's belt.   
  
Downstairs in the laundry room. "I can't put this belt in the washing machine. But   
its metal so maybe I can shine it for the gentleman" she says as she starts to shine Jolteon  
's survival belt. As she is busy shining Jolteon's belt she accidentally hits a button which  
opens a panel and a small purple and white ball comes out. She takes the ball and studies   
it. "Hey what is this small button on the ball for?" she askes as she presses the button   
cautiously. Instantly the ball expands to twice it's size. Startled, she accidentally drops  
the ball which causes the ball to open. Suddenly a bright light flashes from the ball as a  
tall figure stands infront of the woman. Scared she askes. "Who...Who are you?". "Ah   
greetings and thank you for releasing me from that dreadful prison I was in. And to show   
some thanks I will spare your life. For now." Mewtwo says as he then disappears from the   
room.   
  
The next morning Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Tails Nate, Hershey and Antoine all walk out  
of the room. Jolteon tells the others "keep going I'll be down in a minute. The cleaning   
lady wanted to tell me something". "Okay, but don't be to long" Sonic yelled back.   
"Ummm....... Mr. Jolteon last night something happened" She began. "Go on" Jolteon said.   
"Last night when I was shining your belt I accidentally hit a small button that opened up   
an a small ball came out" she said shyly. "A small ball?" Jolteon said in a slightly worried  
voice. "Yes, and when I press the button on the ball it grew, it startled me and I dropped   
it" she said even more shyly. "Please don't tell me it opened" Jolteon stuttered in a   
really worried tone. "Yes" she said in an afraid tone. "Oh NO!" Jolteon exclaimed as he   
dashed down the stairs.   
  
"Jolteon! Well it's about time!" Sonic said impatiently. "NOT NOW SONIC!" Jolteon   
snapped. "Something happened and I need to go on my own and Hershey come here!" he quickly   
said. "HERE take this!" Jolteon snapped as he gives Hershey his Pulse cannon and holster.   
"What do I need this for?" Hershey asked. "Something happened and I want you to have that   
with you" Jolteon quickly said as he backed up. Then Jolteon turns around an gets down on   
all fours "AGILITY FACTOR SIX!!" Jolteon yells as he blasted off at a blinding speed.   
  
Sonic looked at Tails and shrugged with a puzzled look on his face. Just soon after  
a well dressed man came in and introduced himself "I am Mayor Bullyan. Follow me please   
and I will take you on a tour of our fair city."  
  
The group and the mayor got on to a large vehicle. "This is the ELERAIL..." He said.  
"...it is part of our rapid transit system. Now Princess Sally I have to say we detect no   
threat to our city so I'm sorry if this annoy's you but I believe that the search for this   
Robotnik fellow is just another wild goose chase." the mayor kindly said. Sorry to get off   
topic but we have arrived at a station. If any of you wish to go exploring on your own, now  
is your chance. "I think Tail's and me will go on our own" Sonic said annoyed as him Tails   
and Hershey left the Elerail. "Hey! Wait a minute, Hershey where are you going?" Sally asked  
. "I was trained as a scout so I am going to do some scouting to see if I can find Robotnik.  
" Hershey told her. "OK.." Sally agreed. "Mayor Bullyani the rest of us would love to   
continue the tour" Sally graciously said.   
  
Elsewhere..... "nuts to this walking I'm going back to get the tornado. Might as well   
start my experiment while I'm at it." With that Tails walked back to the mountain's entrance.   
  
Will Jolteon be able to Re-capture Mewtwo? And will the rest of the group be able to stop   
Robotnik? Find out next story of Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
  
[This will be the last Sonic one I will do till the end of January so I can continue my Original  
Story, Alpha Sword. I know it's a shameless plug. I appologize to my loyal fans. ^_^.  
Anyway since you read it, I would be eternaly greatfull if you could review this and tell me  
what you liked and didn't like about it so Imay improve my others. If you wanna talk to me  
I am on yahoo chat as Jolteon997. I'm usually in a pokemon chat room.]  
  



End file.
